Research in our laboratory focuses on the development of novel muscarinic agonists for the treatment of neurological disorders, including Alzheimers disease and chronic pain. Characterization of new compounds requires mass spectral data analysis, and our laboratory depends heavily on the MSU Facility for help with structure determination and verification.